It doesn't have to be this way
by Ms.Readalot
Summary: Manny finds herselfno she's not pregnant. She find out why she does what she does, and what made her change. PLEASE R&R first fic
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi or the characters. You know the rest.

**Chapter one: Realization**

As I walk down the halls I here the guys whistle. I used to like but now.....It irritates me. The girls all stare at me in disgust. I open my locker and look in the mirror.

'What's wrong with? Me I look like a slut.' 'This is what I wanted right?' I slammed the locker and continued to class.

"Hey Manny, need help with your books?" JT asked.

"No, actually I'm fine" I said as I shoved him away.

I continued to walk down the hall as all the boys whistled and girls glared. Finally I got to class I had been walking for hours, or so it felt like. I took my seat. I usually didn't talk before class, mostly because no one would talk to me. I started to think about what i used to be like. I was in deep thought.

" Hey Manny, can i borrow a pencil?" Sean asked from the seat next to her.

" Yah, sure" I said handing him a pencil. I was smiling and blushing really hard. I had never really thought about him but he IS the only guy who talks to me the right way(besides JT).

That night when i got home I was really in the mood for a bath. So I ran upstair and started running the water. I went and got my Bath and Body Works bath bubbles. I poured them in and eased myself into the warm relaxing water. I was already thinking about stuff. I wondered who started that rumor about me being pregnant and about me having sex in the Library. It's so rediculous, because i would never do those things. Infact I'm still s virgin. Alot of people askhow my parentlet me walk out the house like this, but the truth is, they don't see me usually. They are always away on business, today was a good day though, Mom was here cooking dinner like a real mom. This was exciting for me.

"Manuella telephone!" her Mom shouted. That right there interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is it?!" I shouted back. There was a slight pause while she was asking the person there name.

"Sean?" she shouted up the stair. " Hold on I'll bring it to you."

"Here Manuella, don't drop it in the water." She said honding me the phone

"Hello" she said shyly

"Hey Manny.....I....I forgot to give you back your pencil." He said kid of nervously.

" Oh...thats ok." I told him

"So...umm...what are you doing?" he asked in a nonshalaunt way.

"Well....I'm taking a bath" she answered sort of innocently.

"Bump..thump" There was a noise on the phone

" Sorry I dropped the phone." Sean said

Manny giggled. "I'm gonna dry off so I'll see you tomorrow...we can do lunch ok?"

" Yeah sure." he said


	2. The Lunch Date

**A/N: Hey! Guys I really need reviews, please! O and um sorry about the type-o- s in the last chapter. ---Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease :)**

**Chapter 2: The Lunch Date**

The next day, I waited and waited for Sean. ' I knew this was a joke' ' I bet one of his friends put him up to this. I sat by myself in the corner. I looked around, I saw Emma talking to JT and laughing at his stupid jokes the way we all used to. She must have got one of those feeling you get whensomeones watching you, because right then she turned around. She held a stare for a minute and continued on.

Right about now I regret how i treat JT, if I treated him better maybe I wouldn't be sitting alone.

I saw Sean walk in. I looked at the clock, 12:15. He sat down with one of those I'm sorry looks on his face. ' 15 minutes late thats a long time for someone to be for lunch'.

"Sorry, I had to make up a test." He said handing me my pencil from yesterday.

"Oh that's fine" I said just waiting for him to say something else.

"Hi" I said in a extremely cheesy way.

"Hi" he replied. We both giggled. We stared at each other for a really long time. I wondered what he thought about me. What rumors he had heard. I couldn't take it.

"What do you think of me?" I said pretty straight forward.

"What?" He asked as if it were a totally of topic question. But it wasn't seeing as there was no topic, because we weren't talking.

"Well I know rumors are flying." I said. " I know you've heard, I mean I've heard them".

"I don't know." He replied still confused.

"Well I won't make you answer" I said leaving it alone

"Good." He said.


	3. Regaining Friendships

**A/N: **Well sorry the last chapter was short. I'm having writers block.

I don't have many readers as of now. From what I know. Well I'm open to all ideas so just let me know.

**Chapter three: **Regaining Frienships

Lunch was great yesterday. Sean is great. Still my life sucks, pure lonleyness day in and day out. I walk down the halls of the school, same as everyday. I see JT running towards me.

"Hey, Manny. How are you?" He said with a Big smile on his face.

"I'm ok, I guess." I said shyly, also in sshock of the type of attention I was getting from JT.

" I was-I mean." He looked over at Emma that was watching in a distance. "We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

I looked back at Emma and she gave me a cheesy half smile.

"Ummm...sure." I said hold back how excited I really was.

**A/N: **I'm going to cut it off here and take suggestions for the lunch, because I'm totally lost. Contact me please.


End file.
